After Santuary
by jerseygrl
Summary: This takes place a little after Santuary in the series of 1-800-Where-R-U...I hope you like it...
1. Chapter One

Chapter One 

"Jess where were you?" My older brother Douglass whispered. "Jess are you alright what happened? Did he hurt you? Jess why are you smiling? Answer me!"

I couldn't I mean I just couldn't say a word; I was still in complete shock. What had just happened? I kept repeating those words over and over in my head. I have just had the scariest, most liberating, happiest night in my life and I was speechless. I couldn't believe it!

"Jessica please answer me, you're starting to really scare me now. Come on Jess." Douglass was really worried now. We were in my room, I was sitting on the edge of my bed and Douglass was sitting on my desk chair. It was 3 in the morning on a Sunday and my brother had caught me trying to sneak back into the house. He had motioned me to follow him into my room so we could talk without being over heard.

"Douglass, I'm fine. I more then fine. Don't worry I'm okay. Don't ask me where I was cause you won't like it and I really don't want to lie to you."

"Fine but Jess...." I interrupted him before he could finish.

"No Doug don't tell mom and dad. But if you do then I guess I'll be forced to them about you and Trish the other day."

"Okay, you win. But I swear if I catch you trying to sneak into this house anymore I'm telling them." He walked towards the door, "Good night," and he left.

It was only after I heard his door close that I flung myself back onto my bed and laughed, as quietly as I could, really hard. When I finally calmed myself down I though about what had happened tonight. It had all started when I was lying in my bed trying to do homework when I heard a rumble of a motorcycle engine in the distance.

My heart sped up as it always does when I hear a motorcycle engine. It came closer and closer and my heart was latterly doing jumping jacks in my chest. Then I didn't hear it anymore. I looked out my window, nothing. _Oh, God Jess! Just forget about it, it's not him. _Just as I settled back in my bed, I heard a little click against my window. I got up and looked outside of it, and there he was, the guy I was in love with.

He looked up at me with those hidden blue eyes and tried to whisper something up to me. I couldn't hear so I gave the "one second" signal and I rushed about my room trying to find something to wear. All I had on was a T-Shirt, hey give me a break I wasn't expecting company. So I found my favorite black jeans and a fitted green t-shit, pulled on my black converses, gave a quick glance in the mirror, good thing I hadn't taken my make up off yet, and quietly but quickly ran down the stairs.

I unlocked and opened the front door to find Rob standing on my porch. He looked so hot, okay I know I always say that but really can it be said enough? He took my hand and we walked down the street where in Indian was parked. Only once we got there did he say something to me. Well actually, he did say something to me but that was after he pulled me up against him and kissed me.

Yes Rob Wilkins kissed me, and let me tell you it wasn't a "friendly" kiss either. He pulled away a little while later and whispered in my ear, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay talk." I know not the most romantic or seductive thing to say but I was still in shock over the whole kissing thing.

"Not here, someone could be watching. Can you come to my house, we can talk in the barn." Yes, I swear that's what he actually said.

"Yeah," okay it's not what you think. I didn't just say that because I wanted to um...you know. Look this is Rob we're talking about, the same Rob that doesn't even want to go on a date with me cause of the whole two years difference. So, we hopped on his Indian and took off.

Chapter Two When we got to Rob's house I saw that the house was dark, that was probably because Mrs. Wilkins had an early shift at my dad's restaurant tomorrow. So we walked towards the barn. Rob lit a few lights and then crossed his arms and leaned against one of the beams supporting the barn. The way he was looking at me, all intense and serious, kinda scared me in a way. I mean it's not everyday that the guy I loved or for that matter any guy comes knocking on my window in the middle of the night and tells me he needs to talk to me. 

So I just stood there being very occurred. After about I don't know maybe five seconds of that I started to get mad. I mean I had better things to do then stand around a barn, which I must say wasn't the warmest, in the middle of the night and wait for a guy to start talking. I was tired and a little cold and the way Rob was looking at me _really _started to scare me so I said, "Rob what the hell do you want?"

He just smiled at me in that sexy way and said, "Do you remember the last time we were in my barn?"

He knew I would blush at that, that wasn't fair. "Yes I do Rob." I was really, really freaking out now. He took a step closer to me, and then another until we were just a few inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek; it was only then that I looked up at him and into his blue eyes. They were smiling! He was just doing this because he knew it made me nervous. So I said it again, "Rob what do you want? I mean it's a Saturday night and I'm tired and I did all this walking tonight with Ruth...."

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," and then he kissed me right on the lips. I know it's corny and all but if Rob hadn't but his arm around my waist I think I would have fallen because my knees had gone weak. Rob's kiss was so passionate, yet patient, it was hot, yet tender. It was the perfect kiss, well until he pulled away.  
"Jess I need to tell you something." Rob said gazing down at me.

"Hum?" That was all I could handle to say.

"I love you."

I swear to you I almost died. My face must have told it all cause Rob lead me over to a wooden bench and sat me down. He crouched down in front of me and held my hands.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine but I don't think I understood what you just said, do you think you could say it again?"

"I love you, Mastriani, more than anything." When he said that I jumped onto him causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. I lay on top of him kissing and whispering sweet "I love yous" into his ears, until he said "Jess wait I haven't told you everything yet and I only think its fair."

"Great way to ruin the moment Rob." I said as I got off of him. I got up and sat on the bench waiting for whatever else he had to say. I admit I was scared. I mean what else would matter. He loved me, I loved him. There was nothing hiding between us now.

Man was I wrong.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

When we got to Rob's house I saw that the house was dark, that was probably because Mrs. Wilkins had an early shift at my dad's restaurant tomorrow. So we walked towards the barn. Rob lit a few lights and then crossed his arms and leaned against one of the beams supporting the barn. The way he was looking at me, all intense and serious, kinda scared me in a way. I mean it's not everyday that the guy I loved or for that matter any guy comes knocking on my window in the middle of the night and tells me he needs to talk to me.

So I just stood there being very occurred. After about I don't know maybe five seconds of that I started to get mad. I mean I had better things to do then stand around a barn, which I must say wasn't the warmest, in the middle of the night and wait for a guy to start talking. I was tired and a little cold and the way Rob was looking at me _really _started to scare me so I said, "Rob what the hell do you want?"

He just smiled at me in that sexy way and said, "Do you remember the last time we were in my barn?"

He knew I would blush at that, that wasn't fair. "Yes I do Rob." I was really, really freaking out now. He took a step closer to me, and then another until we were just a few inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek; it was only then that I looked up at him and into his blue eyes. They were smiling! He was just doing this because he knew it made me nervous. So I said it again, "Rob what do you want? I mean it's a Saturday night and I'm tired and I did all this walking tonight with Ruth...."

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," and then he kissed me right on the lips. I know it's corny and all but if Rob hadn't but his arm around my waist I think I would have fallen because my knees had gone weak. Rob's kiss was so passionate, yet patient, it was hot, yet tender. It was the perfect kiss, well until he pulled away.  
"Jess I need to tell you something." Rob said gazing down at me.

"Hum?" That was all I could handle to say.

"I love you."

I swear to you I almost died. My face must have told it all cause Rob lead me over to a wooden bench and sat me down. He crouched down in front of me and held my hands.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine but I don't think I understood what you just said, do you think you could say it again?"

"I love you, Mastriani, more than anything." When he said that I jumped onto him causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. I lay on top of him kissing and whispering sweet "I love yous" into his ears, until he said "Jess wait I haven't told you everything yet and I only think its fair."

"Great way to ruin the moment Rob." I said as I got off of him. I got up and sat on the bench waiting for whatever else he had to say. I admit I was scared. I mean what else would matter. He loved me, I loved him. There was nothing hiding between us now.

Man was I wrong.


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the characters_

**Chapter 3**

"Well do you want to know what I'm on probation for or not, cause I have no problem in not telling you."

Did he just really say that? I mean is Rob about to tell me what he's on probation for? Oh my God! "Rob...."

"I used to sell stolen motorcycle parts." Rob must of thought I was like ready to go off on him because he continued really quickly by saying, "But Jess it was only cause I really needed the money. I mean my mom had just lost her job and I wasn't making enough money at my uncle's garage." He started pacing back in forth in front of me, "The opportunity was just right there and all I had to do was put these stolen parts on some peoples bikes and that was it."

"I still don't understand I mean where did you get the parts? Did you steal them?" I was really confused I mean he was talking really fast and that is unusual for Rob.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me, "No! I swear Jess I didn't steal the bikes. I have no idea where or who they came from. This guy that I used to work with at my uncle's just brought them to me and told me they were hot so to be careful with them. So I would fix up old bikes with the stolen bike's parts here in the barn and then give the old bike's back to the guy and he would sell them. I used to get 45 of what he made off of the bikes."

I just sat looking down at my hands, I was trying to process the information that I had been wanting to hear since the day I found out Rob Wilkins was on probation. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think. So the first thing that came to my mind I said, "How did you get caught?"

Rob ran his fingers through his jet black hair, "That guy that would bring me the motorcycles, he got caught first and then the cops figured out that there had to be another person involved so they convinced the guy that they would go 'easy' on him if he told them who I was. So of course he did." Rob crouched in front of me for the second time that day and took my hands in his and asked me, "Jess do you think you could forgive me? I mean I know what I did was stupid and wrong in so many ways. I swear it was just a once in a life time deal, I'll never ever do it again. I promise! Jess look at me," he kissed my hands, "will you forgive me?"


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything....this is all Meg Cabot's wonderful work. _

Hey I just wanted to thank all the reviewers...you all rock!

**Chapter Four**

I stood up from my seat and turned my back to Rob. I didn't want to look at him right now, I mean I just couldn't.

"Jess, please," Rob said from behind me, he sounded hurt, "I know I've been a jerk sometimes about this and some other stuff but I love you." I tried to hide it but Rob must have seen because right after my shoulders shook he put his arms around my waist and held me to him. "Jess please...I can't take back what I did but I sure as hell regret it. I will never do it again."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just couldn't! I was going to explode if he said what I think he was going to say.

"Jess please I love you."

Okay, I was right I did explode. I spun around and out of his arms, the tears were coming down my face so hard I couldn't stop them. "Jess why are you laughing?" He even sounded a little hurt...and a little angry.

I fell down...yes I actually did....into a pile of hay. I couldn't stop laughing! I mean here I thought it was going to be something to do with drugs or alcohol or something heck I even thought cow tipping at one point but never had I thought of selling stolen motorcycle parts. I mean don't get me wrong what he did was bad and stuff but that's not what I was laughing at. I was laughing because of me. I mean for like a year now I had been thinking of every possibility there was for why Rob had been on probation and this, the most obvious answer, had never crossed my mind! I felt so stupid, so dumb, like and idiot.

So that's why I was laughing and that's why I fell into the hay. Wait why does Rob have hay in his barn he doesn't have any animals? And that just made me laugh harder. This went on for another oh I don't know...ten minutes and by the time I looked at Rob I could tell he was pissed off. His face as a little bit red, was that a blush I see?, his hands were in fists down at his sides. Oh no Jessica what have you done?

"Rob I'm sorry but I just can't believe you told me." I tried to get up but I couldn't. I think I was stuck to the floor. "Help me will you?"

Rob gave me a hand to help me up and when he did I stumbled a little bit and I fell right smack into his hard chest. I looked up at him and went, "Opps." I bet you know how sexy I felt.

Rob was about to step back and I knew that in about three seconds he was going to get really mad so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him. He was reluctant at first but then I moved my hands slowly up his hard chest and he finally gave in and pulled me close and kissed me back. It was perfect, the kiss. When we finally broke apart, I was breathing kinda funny and so was he.

I don't know where this sudden burst of passion came from but I pushed Rob up against the barn wall and leaned into him and I kissed his neck, his face, and his lips. It felt like a fire that had been simmering in my body for a year was finally turned full on and now it was blazing. I ran my hands through Rob's thick black hair, he spun us around so I was now pushed against the wall.

I won't go into complete detail but his hands...yeah they were ALL OVER ME! I felt like I was going to bust. I was so happy! He finally let me breath, or was it the other way around, when he began kissing my neck and my collar bones. "Rob," was all I could manage. When we had made out before it hadn't even come close to this.

"Mastriani, I don't think I can stop." Rob whispered in my ear in between kissing it. I can't believe he had just said that, and then I couldn't believe what I did after he said that.

I slid out of his arms but held his hand and pulled him over back to the hay. I sat down and patted the seat next to me. Rob looked at me, then where I had patted, then to me, and then back to the spot. He, after like a full minute, said "I don't think that's such a good idea."

I almost screamed! "Rob?" That's all I said, I swear to you. But I guess it was the right thing because the next thing I knew he was on top of me, straddling me while he kissed me until I turned blue. I sighed and that gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his magical tongue in with mine. I ran my fingers slowly up and down his back how he liked.

And he deepened the kiss even more.

Well that's it for chapter four I hope you all liked it. I'm also half way done with the fifth chapter so that might be the last one...I'm not sure. That should be out early next week but if I get good reviews I'll put it out earlier...you never know.... So review this chapter...thanks again for all those who reviewed my other chapters!

Much more later,

jerseygrl


	5. Chapter Five

_Here's the next part! Thanks everyone for reviewing and I love all of your stories too! Don't worry there will of course be more!_

_Disclaimer: Everything, well besides the plot, belongs to the wonderful, creative, Meg Cabot._

**Chapter 5**

Okay so here it was, Saturday night, ten to seven, and I was freaking out.

Rob and his mom were getting here at seven and I was watching the clock. I was already ready, yes I had taken extra care in my clothes and stuff like that. I mean I did want to look good for Rob because if all goes well he said he wanted to take me somewhere after the dinner. I wonder where....hehehe.

"I'll get it!" The doorbell had just rung and I jumped off the couch and practically ran to the door.

"Hi Jess," said Skip.

"Skip what are you doing here?" Why is Skip here, this isn't right, he's not my boyfriend!

"Oh Ruth just wanted me to tell you good luck. But I don't know why she said that she wouldn't tell me so I hope that you know what she's talking about because I sure don't and I mean it feels kinda stupid...."

"Okay thanks Skip." Okay yes I slammed the door in Skip's face but I think that I hadn't then he would have just kept talking. I went and sat back down on the couch. My mom was helping my dad out in the kitchen, my parents had shooed my brothers away from the house tonight. I guess they wanted this whole thing alone.

"I'll get it!" I jumped off the couch once again and ran to the door. I half expected to see Skip again I mean that guy doesn't know when to quit but instead it was Rob and Mrs. Wilkins.

"Hello Jessica." Mrs. Wilkins gave me a hug in greeting and then I showed them into the house.

My dad and mom came through the kitchen door into the family room, "Hello Mary it's nice to see you."

I guess that was my cue cause I went and stood at Rob's side, "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Rob."

Rob and my Dad first looked surprised, I guess they really hadn't expected me to say it but then my Dad smiled and shook Rob's hand, "Well it's finally nice to meet you Rob."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Mastriani."

My mom had been standing off to the side, I guess she was just observing the whole scene but then Rob held out his hand to her and she, surprisingly smiled and took it. Okay want to know the most surprising part, well my mom wasn't faking. I could tell. She was really smiling and she was really happy.

Wow, that's a shocker!

So then we all sat down in the family room. Of course my mom and Mrs. Wilkins we're talking about all those things mother's talk about, and Rob and my dad were talking about the Harley that Rob was rebuilding in his barn. It was all going so well...okay I was kinda scared. I mean everything was too Brady Bunch.

About ten minutes later my dad declared the dinner ready so we all made our way into the dinning room and took our seats. My dad sat at the head with my mom and Mrs. Wilkins at his sides and I sat next to my mom and Rob sat across from me by his mother.

Let me tell you this, if you ever have dinner with your parents and your boyfriend make sure you don't sit right across from him because all you do is smile. Every once in a while when the attention wasn't on Rob or me he would touch my foot with his, YES we were playing footsie while we had dinner with our parents. Okay here are some of the questions that got asked during this dinner... and yes they are all given by my mother and answered by Rob.

How old are you?

Do you have a job?

What kind of vehicle do u drive?

What are your plans for the future?

How long have you and Jessica been going out?

And so forth and so forth... want the absolute truth? Well of course you do...but anyway the truth is that during this question and answer thing I didn't feel at all embarrassed by my mother. I just kept staring at Rob. I mean he really took this thing very seriously, I mean he didn't blow off my mothers integration like some other nineteen year old boys would do. He really answered her truthfully and without hesitation. All I could do was smile at him every time he looked at me.

When the dinner was done we all went back into the family room for dessert and coffee. That's when everything started to fall down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mastriani I need to tell you something." I looked at Rob, trying to catch his eyes but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at my parents.

"Anything Rob," that was my Dad.

"Well you see....." and that's when Rob told them everything about his probation. I was speechless! I mean here my parents had only known him technically one night and he was telling them! But me his girlfriend, I had known him for like a while now and he had just told me a few nights ago! What with that!

During Rob's whole "speech" both my parents asked questions and those that Rob could not answer his mother did. But for the most part my dad just nodded his head and my mother looked like she was going to cry. I swear on everything she looked like she was gonna cry! Why did she look like she was gonna cry! Omg what if she's scared! OMG what if she's crying because she realized that her daughter is never gonna be all that she wants her to be! OMG!!

"I know what I did has no excuses and I have none. I was stupid and I thought I could never get caught, but I've learned my lesson." Rob looked over at me and smiled, "I love your daughter and I would do anything for her. She is the greatest person I have ever met in my life and I want to take care of her forever. I can't tell you how much she means to me because I don't think there are strong enough words to describe it." He looked back at my parents who were shocked to say the least, "And I hope that maybe you'll realize how much I do love her and that maybe you'll allow us to continue our relationship."


	6. Chapter Six

_Okay this was by demand...so thanks everyone for ur support! It is greatly appreciated!!_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Meg Cabot!_

_Guess what guys. you get another little preview that others won't see on fan fiction! Heheh!!! I'll update soon but I have to go now sorry! But I will update as soon as possible! Thanks!_

**Chapter Six**

We were lying on Rob's bed having a serious make out session when all of the sudden I felt something in my back. It felt like a needle or something so I pushed Rob off of me and sat up. I looked on Rob's unmade bed and there it was.

"What's wrong Jess?" Rob was breathing heavy, he was sitting on his knees, and his dark hair was forever falling in his light eyes. Okay I'll admit if I hadn't been so mad I would have pulled him back on top of me he looked that hot.

But instead I yelled, "What the hell is this Rob?" I threw the earring at him. He reached for it out of instinct as he did that I jumped off the bed, grabbed my shoes and put them on as I stomped out of his room. All I can say again is thank God Mrs. Wilkins wasn't home.

I was trying to unlock the front door when Rob came up behind me, "Jess, listen it's not what you think."

I ignored him.

"Jess listen to me." He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I looked at him through my teary, yes I had started to cry, eyes. "It's not what you think....." Before Rob could finish his sentence I kicked him RIGHT there and then unlocked the front door and jumped in my mom's car and took off.

On the way home I pulled over into a parking lot for a bank and I cried my eyes out. We had finally, okay let me rephrase that, I had finally gotten comfortable in our relationship, I had finally admitted to myself and Rob that I loved him. What happened?

Life was really, really good before today. I mean it was the best! Of course after Rob's little speech my Mom let the tears roam free, she first hugged Rob, then his mother, and them. Let met tell you it was embarrassing. I never knew my mother was such a......romantic...! So of course both my parents let me and Rob "continue our relationship", and we had been for about six months.

We had been having so much fun and we were doing so great. I mean yeah we still fought...okay we fought a lot. But we loved each other. I was still doing my psychic thing and Rob was still saving me. I'm still so in love with him, but what I found today totally destroyed that.

I mean how could he cheat on me! I loved him so much, he said that he loved me! God I just wanna, just wanna...I want to hurt him, I want him to feel the same pain as I do...I want to rip out his eyes and stomp on them!

Okay Jess, calm down, deep breaths. I think I need to talk to Ruth.

)(I))())(())((())()()()(()()()()()()()()(())()()()()

Two days later.....

I have not talked to Rob in two whole days and I'm going through withdraw. Okay well I did go and talk to Ruth but she was like no help. Of course she gave me the "speech" about how she knew this would happen. How Rob was a grit and a loser and how he was never any good for me. So after about I don't know ten minutes of that I left her house and went to my room and cried my eyes out.

I have been acting so weird that my brother Michael has even noticed and I mean he never notices when something's wrong.

"Jess, tell me whets wrong. I mean u haven't gotten out of bed in like two days, " Michael paused leaned over me and sniffed, "God when was the last time you took a shower?"

"Could you just please leave me alone for a while, please?" I rolled over so I faced away from my brother.

Michael didn't say anything for a few seconds but then he said, "Yeah, okay Jess but if you need anything please just call me okay?"

"Thanks."

I'm so confused. I mean how could Rob do this, why would he do this. I mean if he wanted well you know we could have just talked about it. I mean he didn't have to go behind my back and sleep with another girl. Okay so maybe I am jumping the gun just a little bit. I mean yeah okay I don't exactly know if the earring was another girls, or if that girl was in Rob's bed for the reason that I thought she was.

Maybe it was his cousin who stayed over the night and Rob gave up his bed that way she could sleep in it. No that won't be true cause then Rob would have told you.

_Did you even give him a chance?_

No, I was too mad at the time. Also Rob would have called if he was telling the truth and he hasn't called.

_Are you sure?_

Of course I'm sure!

Okay maybe I wasn't sure but still I didn't matter. I mean Rob must hate me by now or at least think I'm a loser.

Well I'm not, I'm not a loser. I won't let him think that of me. No way no how. I threw off my covers, called Ruth and made plans for the day, got ready for the day and then walked outside my front door to a big embarrassment.


	7. Chapter Seven

Here we go again.....sorry for it being so short....update later tonight....maybe 

_Disclaimer: Own the plot not the characters_

**Chapter 7**

"Mom, Dad what are you doing!" Well okay I could plainly see what they were doing and I'm sure the whole neighborhood could too.

"Um...err..." My Mom said as her face turned pink.

"Okay whatever I'm leaving I'll be home later to bleach my eyes." God I hate when you catch your parents making out....it's just plain out wrong.

I decided that I would go my Dad's restaurant and order a nice big piece of cake just for me. But I hadn't thought that Mrs. Wilkins might be there and how she might ask me about Rob and I.

"Oh hello Jessica, its nice to see you again!" Mrs. Wilkins gave me a hug and seated me at a table.

"Its nice too see you again, how are you?" God please kill me, God please kill me!

"I'm wonderful, in fact....." she held out her left hand which had a beautiful diamond sitting on her ring finger.

"Congratulations! Oh I'm so happy for you! When did this happen?"

"Well just the other night, Gary and I were having dinner at my house....it was the night that Rob had dinner at your house......" she went on to tell me how he purposed and such. I admit I wasn't really listening. Want to know why I wasn't listening? Well see she had just said the other night.....Rob ad dinner at your house....well Rob hasn't had dinner at my house in a long time. I mean at least two weeks before we even broke up. So where was he that night. I bet he was with cheapo earring girl! I'd bet a million dollars!

After I had my cake I felt kinda guilty about having it so I decided I would take a walk around the town. I was walking by the comic store window when I saw Skip through it. I smiled at him and walked in.

"Hi Jess, how are you?"

"Okay you?"

"Good, I mean I'm like so excited! A comic I've been waiting to come out has finally come out and I'm just so excited!"

Oh man.

"Wow, that's cool. So where's Ruth? Is she down here?"

"Nope, I'm just here by myself. I was gonna grab some movies for me and her to watch tonight. Oh hey you wanna come too? Like to rent movies and then hang over at our house? We'll have a lot of fun okay?"

"Only if there will be popcorn."

"Hell yeah there will be popcorn."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Okay yes I used scented shower gel in the shower....

Okay yes I actually styled my hair.....

Okay yes I put on make up...

Okay yes I actually wore something out of my closest instead of the floor.....

That all does not mean a thing! I swear it doesn't! I didn't take any extra time getting ready for my "date" with Rob...Alex I mean.

I really am going crazy.

Anyway when my doorbell rang at a quarter to eight I ran down the stairs in my green converses and opened the door. And there he was, looking as hot as I remembered. He handed me a single red rose which I put into some water after I invited him in.

"You like Bowling for Soup?" Alex asked me as I got out some sodas.

"Yeah they're great...how did....oh." Stupid me, I wearing a Bowling for Soup concert T-shirt. "Do you like them?"

"They're okay, I prefer hip/hop, rap mostly that kinda stuff." Why did that not surprise me? Okay Jess, stop comparing! Yes that's what you're doing.

About ten minutes later we hopped into Alex's B.M.W, why do all the guys I go out with drive B.M.Ws, well besides...okay enough! I will admit this, I had a lot of fun that night. I mean during the car ride we sang our favorite songs as loud as we could, we talked all night long, we both loved the movie, and the food at the restaurant was awesome, we both love fast food. It was going great!

When Alex dropped me off at my house he walked me to my door where we hugged and he gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. I think we realized that we were better at being friends then dating. But right as Alex turned around to go back to his car I saw it. I actual heard the rumble of the engine before I saw the motorcycle and it's rider.

He was straddling the bike, and even though I was a few yards away I could see how angry he was. Then suddenly he took off into the night like he had never been there.

"Who was that?"

"Oh no one Alex, just one of the biggest jerks in the world." Why do I keep trying to convince myself that?

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you later."

"Bye." After Alex pulled away I ran into my house and threw myself onto my bed. What the hell was wrong with me? I mean all night I had a hot guy on my arm and all I could think about was Rob.

I mean what if he didn't cheat on me? I mean I had never actually let him "explain" himself I had just assumed the worst.

"Jessica Mastriani you're an idiot!" I screamed out.

As I guessed Doug came bursting into my room asking me if I was okay.

I guess I really wanted to talk to someone about this because before I knew it I had told my older brother everything that was happening in my love life.

"What the hell? How dare he? Where is he? I'll beat his..."

"Douglas stop okay! I need someone to help me right now and well you're gonna have to do." I was getting really red at this point I mean come on? Tell my brother, what was I thinking?

I was thinking about how much I loved Rob and how much I wanted us to be together. That's what I was thinking.

_Sorry for it being so short...promise to update another time....tha_Yeah right! I was really just trying do avoid what I had planned for the day. You see my plans weren't anything that I really wanted to do. I mean what girl wants to go back to her cheating exboyfriends house to ask for his side of the story? I mean then he'll like know that I'm having second thoughts about dumping him which will totally get Rob's ego way up and will cause me major embaressment!!!  
  
Oh yep, I'm in love alright.  
  
Well so after I finally could not put it off anymore I took my mom's car, (note from tz, by the way thats my nickname, jess can drive) and drove to Rob's house. I knocked on his door, no answer, I looked into the front window, no one. But then when I had decided to give up I heard yelling and cursing coming from inside the barn. I ran over to the barn to see Rob with his two fingers in his month.  
  
"Rob are you okay?" I walked over to him.  
"Yeah I'm alright." But ask I walked over closer to him I could tell that he wasn't alright.  
"Let me see your fingers," they were burnt, "Oh my God Rob how did this happen?" I lead him over to the first aid kit where I found the proper supplies to fix his burns.  
"I was fixing my motorcycle and I heard something from outside and when I turned I hit my fingers on pipe."  
"Oh that was probably me that you heard, I'm sorry." I was looking down at his fingers while I was bandaging them.  
Rob, with his other hand, lifted up my chin so he could look me in the eyes. God his eyes were beautiful.  
"Are you really?" I knew what he was talking about.  
"Yeah Rob, I'm really sorry that I distracted you." I knew that wasn't what he was asking but that's all I could say. I mean yes I still loved Rob but I would never be with him if he wasn't true to me.   
  
Rob let go of my chin and looked down at the ground while I fixed his fingers. When I was done he quickly pushed off the car which he had been leaning on and went back to work barley mumbeling a "thank you".  
  
"Why are you here Mastriani?" His back was too me and I could feel the tears already forming.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you?"  
  
"About what? I mean I don't think theres anything left to say."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Rob! And there is a hell of a lot to say!" I let the tears roam free now.  
  
Rob wipped around real fast and pinned me to the closest wall, "I do know what you're talking about and I do know they're a lot to be said but let's remember here who stormed off with out an explanation."  
  
"No Rob let's remember here who cheated?"  
  
"Damn it Jess I have never been unfaithful to you! Ever! Even before we started to date! I can't believe you would even think that of me! It shows how much you think of me!" Rob looked me in the eyes, "Oh I see now. You've heard all the things about grits, and you believe them. You've heard how grits treat their wives and girlfriends, how we cheat on them and beat them. I get it now." Rob walked away from me and out of the barn.  
  
I was shocked I mean what the hell was he talking about? Well okay I did know what he was talking about because well yes I've heard those things but I never steriotyped Rob or anyone else like that ever! Oh now I was mad!  
  
I ran to catch up to Rob and when I finally had I called out his name and when he turned around I punshed him right in the nose. As soon as my fist made contact with him blood poored out of his nose and onto the ground.  
  
"You broke my nose! I can't believe you broke my nose!" Rob stumbeled backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"Well you diserve it!" I started to walk away but I couldn't, so I reluctantly jogged back to where Rob was sitting on the ground trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Oh Rob I'm soooo sorry! I'm soooooo sorry! Please let me help!" I feel to the ground next to him and kissed to top of his head and held him in my arms. _nks guys! Remember review!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

So the next morning I woke up real early...okay like 9:00, that early to me. I took a shower, my make up, got dressed, well you know the girl stuff. I was just trying to look nice.  
  
Yeah right! I was really just trying do avoid what I had planned for the day. You see my plans weren't anything that I really wanted to do. I mean what girl wants to go back to her cheating ex boyfriends house to ask for his side of the story? I mean then he'll like know that I'm having second thoughts about dumping him which will totally get Rob's ego way up and will cause me major embarrassment!!!  
  
Oh yep, I'm in love alright.  
  
Well so after I finally could not put it off anymore I took my mom's car, and drove to Rob's house. I knocked on his door, no answer, I looked into the front window, no one. But then when I had decided to give up I heard yelling and cursing coming from inside the barn. I ran over to the barn to see Rob with his two fingers in his month.  
  
"Rob are you okay?" I walked over to him.  
"Yeah I'm alright." But ask I walked over closer to him I could tell that he wasn't alright.  
"Let me see your fingers," they were burnt, "Oh my God Rob how did this happen?" I lead him over to the first aid kit where I found the proper supplies to fix his burns.  
"I was fixing my motorcycle and I heard something from outside and when I turned I hit my fingers on pipe."  
"Oh that was probably me that you heard, I'm sorry." I was looking down at his fingers while I was bandaging them.  
Rob, with his other hand, lifted up my chin so he could look me in the eyes. God his eyes were beautiful.  
"Are you really?" I knew what he was talking about.  
"Yeah Rob, I'm really sorry that I distracted you." I knew that wasn't what he was asking but that's all I could say. I mean yes I still loved Rob but I would never be with him if he wasn't true to me.  
  
Rob let go of my chin and looked down at the ground while I fixed his fingers. When I was done he quickly pushed off the car which he had been leaning on and went back to work barley mumbling a "thank you".  
  
"Why are you here Mastriani?" His back was too me and I could feel the tears already forming.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you?"  
  
"About what? I mean I don't think there's anything left to say."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Rob! And there is a hell of a lot to say!" I let the tears roam free now.  
  
Rob whipped around real fast and pinned me to the closest wall, "I do know what you're talking about and I do know they're a lot to be said but let's remember here who stormed off with out an explanation."  
  
"No Rob let's remember here who cheated?"  
  
"Damn it Jess I have never been unfaithful to you! Ever! Even before we started to date! I can't believe you would even think that of me! It shows how much you think of me!" Rob looked me in the eyes, "Oh I see now. You've heard all the things about grits, and you believe them. You've heard how grits treat their wives and girlfriends, how we cheat on them and beat them. I get it now." Rob walked away from me and out of the barn.  
  
I was shocked I mean what the hell was he talking about? Well okay I did know what he was talking about because well yes I've heard those things but I never stereotyped Rob or anyone else like that ever! Oh now I was mad!  
  
I ran to catch up to Rob and when I finally had I called out his name and when he turned around I punched him right in the nose. As soon as my fist made contact with him blood poured out of his nose and onto the ground.  
  
"You broke my nose! I can't believe you broke my nose!" Rob stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"Well you disserved it!" I started to walk away but I couldn't, so I reluctantly jogged back to where Rob was sitting on the ground trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Oh Rob I'm soooo sorry! I'm soooooo sorry! Please let me help!" I feel to the ground next to him and kissed to top of his head and held him in my arms.


End file.
